Takin' Over the TARDIS
by StormWolf10
Summary: Two-shot. Possibly going AU from canon, depending on feedback. In which Rose discovers Puffskeins are real, the Doctor gets jealous, and Glaswegian teen Campbell Bain finds himself mixed up in something no one is ever going to believe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was meant to be a funny, small oneshot. Didn't turn out that way. Figured this would be a two-shot. Possibly with additional stories. Originally, it fitted into Doctor Who canon between 'The Long Game' and 'The Empty Child', and Takin' Over the Asylum between 'Rainy Night in Georgia' and 'Let it Be'. However, I really love the idea of Campbell as a companion, so may go AU…**

"Is this it?" Rose asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS, nose wrinkled.

"Yep," the Doctor responded, nodding.

"And you really think it's a Puffskein?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Yes!" the Doctor told her indignantly. "Rose Tyler, I know a Puffskein trail when I see one, and that was most definitely what the TARDIS picked up!"

"But I thought Puffskeins didn't exist," Rose told him, brow furrowing. "Thought they only existed in Harry Potter."

"Well they don't," the Doctor replied, already walking across the expanse of grass and towards the large building. St Jude's, if the sign was anything to go by.

"What are you doing?!" Rose hissed, hurrying after him.

"Finding the Puffskein. Honestly, Rose, what else did you think we were doing here?" the Doctor asked, turning round to look at her.

She shrugged.

"I dunno," she responded. "But we can't just go walkin' in asking to find an escaped Puffskein. TARDIS said it was a mental hospital. They'd have you locked up!"

"We're not going to walk in asking to find an escaped Puffskein, Rose," the Doctor told her, rolling his eyes. "We're going in undercover. Now come on."

Rose blinked, and looked the Doctor up and down. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, jumper and jeans. She highly suspected they wouldn't believe he was an actual doctor. Then again, she realised, she wouldn't really look like a nurse, or whatever it was the Doctor would say she was. As the Time Lord continued towards the hospital, Rose swore she heard him mutter 'stupid ape'.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose glanced around and, sure that she was alone, began routing around in the back of a cupboard. She'd been sure she'd seen the Puffskein disappear into the back of the cupboard. Grumbling, Rose began unceremoniously throwing boxes across the room, uncaring that she was causing a mess. She was going to kill the Doctor when she got out. The idiot had gotten them in undercover alright. He'd announced that he was a psychiatric doctor from a hospital in Manchester, instructed to bring the new patient up for more specialist care. And oh, what a surprise, Rose was the patient. Yep, she was definitely going to kill him. She'd been in the hospital no more than a few hours, but it was already creeping her out. On the plus side, while the Doctor was enjoying tea and biscuits with some of the other psychiatric doctors, Rose could sneak around the ward. And, if anyone asked her just why she was throwing boxes across the room, she could quite honestly tell them she was looking for an escaped ball of fur and no one would question it. Rose couldn't help but smirk slightly at that. To come across as 'insane', it appeared all she had to do was live her life like she did every day since stepping onboard the TARDIS. Realising that the Puffskein had probably escaped again by now, Rose sighed and flopped down on the bed she'd been allocated.

"Who are you?"

Rose blinked, turning to look at the doorway. A boy was stood in the doorway, probably about her age, with dark blonde hair that hung over his eyes. The expression on his face was accusing as he glared at her from across the room. He was dressed in a stripy t-shirt and jeans, his hands in his pockets.

"I… I'm Rose. Why?"

"No, I mean _who are you_?" the boy repeated, glaring even more as he moved further into the room. "I saw you earlier, coming out of that Police Box, in the grounds. You were with that older guy. Come to shut us down? Throw the patients back out into society with no help? 'Cause I'm telling you, the whole thing with the kittens Francine hid, it was a one-off! And she was trying to help!"

Rose blinked. She had no idea what the boy was going on about. She knew nothing about hidden kittens, or anyone called Francine.

"I came with the Doctor," Rose told him without thinking.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Doctor?" he repeated. "You came here with a psychiatrist?"

Rose blinked again. Thinking it was best to stick with the cover story, she then nodded.

"Funny sort of psychiatrist that indulges the patients in their fantasies," the boy sniffed, somewhat bitterly. "They don't tend to do that around here."

Rose frowned.

"Fantasies?" she echoed.

The boy frowned.

"Well, I thought that old Police Box had something to do with why you're here. You know, hallucinations, or something," the boy shrugged. "Though I don't know many psychiatrists who'd allow you to bring somethin' as big as a Police Box with you. They tried to confiscate my guitar. Apparently, it was '_keeping the other patients awake'_." The boy broke off, and pouted.

Quickly, Rose nodded.

"Yeah," she amended quickly. "Have this thing about that Police Box. Kinda attached to it. 'S like my home."

The boy blinked.

"'S bigger on the inside." Rose added with a small smirk.

What harm could it do to tell the truth in here? No one would believe her.

"What are you in here for, then? Schizophrenia? Hallucinations and stuff?" he asked.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but then realised that she and the Doctor hadn't decided on what they'd say she had. So instead, she shut her mouth and nodded.

"You?" she asked.

"I'm a manic depressive," the boy responded, seemingly having relaxed a bit. He crossed the room and offered Rose his hand. "My name's Campbell Bain."

"Rose Tyler," Rose responded, shaking Campbell's hand.

"Guessing you're quite new to this sort of thing?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of Rose's bed. "Not been in a mental hospital before?"

"How'd you know?" Rose asked with a frown.

"Like I said, saw you come out of that Police Box, you looked rather nervous. How'd you even get it here? Lorry?"

Rose nodded.

"Well," Campbell continued, "I saw you in the corridor too, you were… Avoiding the other patients." There was a pause. "Not that I blame you. But they're harmless. Well, most of them are harmless. And you might wanna keep Mad John the pyromaniac away from your Police Box or he'll burn it to the ground. But other than that, everyone in here's alright. As long as you don't interrupt them during _Miss Marple_."

Campbell grinned then, and Rose couldn't help but grin back.

"So," Rose said after a while, "you said you play guitar?"

"Aye," Campbell nodded. "Not very well, though. Only song I can play is 'Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door'. I'm a DJ, though, for the hospital radio station."

"You have a hospital radio station?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Aye," Campbell grinned, slightly cocky. "Got my own show. Eddie's station manager. He's not a patient, he's a double-glazing salesman. Comes in after work. He's trainin' Francine up, too."

There was a pause, and Campbell's grin faded.

"Well, he _was_ training Francine up," Campbell admitted quietly. "Not sure if that'll carry on now."

Rose wanted to ask what had happened, but sensed she shouldn't.

"You know," Campbell piped up suddenly, "you seem pretty alright, considering you think you live in a Police Box that's bigger on the inside. What were you doing with all those boxes?"

"I was told to find an escaped Puffskein," Rose responded, keeping as straight a face as she could manage. "'S a ball of fur that eats leftovers and hums when it's happy."

Campbell's eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his expression.

"Ok," he replied after a few moments. "Maybe not so alright."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Campbell glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Come on," he announced suddenly, getting to his feet and instinctively offering Rose his hand. "I'll show you the radio station. Eddie will be here after tea."

Rose blinked, looking from Campbell's hand, to his face, and back again. The boy blinked, blushed, and withdrew his hand. With a small smile, Rose got to her feet and slipped her hand into his. Grinning, Campbell tugged her towards the door.

**~StormWolf10~**

By the time the Doctor managed to pull himself away from the other psychiatric doctors, it was gone tea time. He needed to find Rose, find if she'd located the Puffskein. He didn't want to stay longer than necessary, especially with having said Rose was a patient. He'd told the other doctors that he would administer Rose's medication himself, that it was part of the condition of her coming to the Glaswegian hospital, and he could tell that the other medical professionals were sceptical. Still, the Doctor sloped off down the corridor in search for Rose. He was halfway down the corridor when a sound attracted him to a nearby room. With a frown, he pushed the door open.

"Rose!"

Rose whipped round, wide-eyed, like a child who'd been caught sneaking sweets before tea.

"Oh, Doctor," she responded, glancing at the lanky boy in the chair behind her before returning her gaze to the Time Lord. "Campbell was just showing me the hospital radio station."

The Doctor glanced around the room, noting all the records on the shelves, and the radio equipment on the table the boy sat at.

"Right," the Doctor replied dryly, nodding. "And did you get any tea?"

Rose blinked and bit her lip.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll save us some," the boy- Campbell- chipped in. "St Jude's don't have very good food, but they always make a lot of it."

"Haven't you got to go get your medication?" the Doctor asked Campbell, tone sharp.

"Doctor! Don't be rude!" Rose snapped, unable to stop herself. "Campbell was jus' being friendly!"

"No, 's alright, Rose," Campbell responded, getting to his feet. Even as he spoke he glared at the Doctor. "Better go take my medication."

And then he was on his feet and out the room.

"What the hell was that, Doctor?" Rose asked as soon as Campbell had disappeared.

"What was what?" the Doctor asked, brow furrowed as he feigned ignorance. "The boy needs to take his medication. Speaking of which…"

He produced a syringe from his coat pocket, grabbing Rose's arm and injecting it. She yelped, and glared.

"What the hell was that?" Rose demanded, rubbing the injection site.

"Saline," the Doctor responded. "If anyone asks, it was your medication. Have to make it look real." He glanced at her, and continued speaking. "Now, I hope you're not planning on bringing any more pretty boys onboard my TARDIS."

"Wha?" Rose asked, brow furrowed.

"Well, you've already got Rickey the Idiot back in London, and then there was Adam, and that didn't go well, did it?" the Doctor told her.

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Campbell was being friendly, Doctor. He was just showin' me the radio station." She paused. "He thinks I'm a schizophrenic."

The Doctor sniffed.

"You found the Puffskein yet?" he asked. "I haven't had the chance to look around, those psych doctors wouldn't stop talking to me."

"It disappeared in a cupboard, but by the time I pulled all the boxes out, it must have run off again. Haven't seen it since," Rose told him with a shrug.

"You mean you were too busy with Cameron, or whatever his name is," the Doctor retorted.

"His name's Campbell, actually," Rose corrected, sighing.

"Whatever," the Doctor shrugged. "The point is, I don't want you being in here longer than necessary."

"You shouldn't have checked me in as a patient then!" Rose snapped.

Then she pushed past the Doctor.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go find Campbell. He's gonna introduce me to Eddie. He comes in an' helps them with the station."

Before the Doctor could retort, Rose was storming off down the corridor.

**~StormWolf10~**

It was later that evening, when Eddie and Campbell let Rose sit in as they did their radio show that Rose caught sight of the Puffskein again. The show only had a few minutes left, and Rose had been enjoying herself until she'd spotted the little lemon-coloured fluff of fur skittering across the floor of the radio station, disappearing behind a set of boxes.

"Did you see that?!"

Rosalie jumped, spilling Dettol on the windowsill. Rose had met her a little while earlier, and hadn't taken it personally when Rosalie had refused to shake her hand. Well, she hadn't taken it personally once Rosalie had explained she had OCD. Eddie himself jumped in his seat at Rose's outburst, and Campbell quickly wacked his jingle on to signal the end of the show, spinning round to stare wide-eyed at Rose.

"What was that for?" he asked, annoyance tingeing his tone, although he looked shocked.

"Did you not see that?" Rose asked, on her feet as she hurried over to where the Puffskein had disappeared.

She began throwing boxes out of the way, ignoring Rosalie's protests that she'd just tidied everything up. Even Eddie was protesting, as records were strewn across the floor.

"Why aren't you helping?!" Rose yelled over her shoulder, pushing boxes away from the wall, trying to locate the ball of fur.

Just then the studio door opened, and a nurse poked her head round.

"Everything alright?" she asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Campbell opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Rose let out a despaired yell, and launched herself towards the door. Slipping past the nurse, she set off at a run down the corridor. Almost immediately, Campbell had his headphones off, racing after her.

"Rose! Rose, wait up!"

By the time he caught up with Rose, she was at the end of Ward 11. The doors were locked, of course, no way on or off the ward without permission. She'd fallen to her knees, facing the corner, scrabbling at something Campbell couldn't see… He tried to get to her, but then other nurses and doctors were racing past him, holding him back as they swarmed around Rose… And then they were injecting her with something, and Rose was kicking out, screaming, and fighting, and Campbell had seen it all before. But, for some reason, his cheeks were damp. He was crying, he realised. They released him then, as Rose's body went limp, and he slumped to the floor himself as they carried her past. He wanted to get up, to go after them, and fight them. But what was to stop them from sedating him? As Campbell let out a defeated sigh, something caught his eye. Something fluffy. It looked like a ball of fur, pale yellow in colour. With a frown, he got to his knees and crawled towards it. Suddenly, the conversation with Rose earlier, about the humming ball of fluff, came flooding back. Campbell's eyes grew wide. It had to be a joke. Didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second half :) Sorry it took so long to finish.**

"You alright, Campbell?" Eddie asked, frowning.

Campbell didn't reply. He didn't look up from his guitar, actually. Frowning further, Eddie stepped into the room.

"Campbell?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

Still Campbell made no move to answer.

"Fine," Eddie sighed in annoyance. "Don't tell me. But I cannae help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Eddie turned to leave, and Campbell finally spoke up.

"It's Rose."

"That lass from earlier?" asked Eddie, turning back round.

Campbell nodded.

"She… I think… I dunno." The teenager shook his head, head lowering as he continued to strum his guitar.

"You think what, Campbell?" Eddie asked, even more confused then.

He crossed the floor and seated himself on the edge of Campbell's bed.

"I dunno, Eddie. I mean, earlier, in the radio station… What she saw… I saw it too, afterwards, after they sedated her. It was… It looked like a ball of fluff."

"Oh, Christ, Campbell," Eddie sighed. "There'd better not be another kitten in here! Francine is upset enough as it is, without another kitten bein' taken away!"

"It wasn't a kitten, though, Eddie!" Campbell retorted, flinging his guitar onto his bed before running a hand through his floppy dark blonde hair. "At least, I don't think it was."

"Well, what was it, then?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"I dunno, some sort of rodent?"

Eddie snorted.

"Campbell, you said it was a ball of fluff!" he reminded the nineteen year old.

"Aye," Campbell agreed quickly, wide-eyed. "But what if it had been eatin' out of the bins downstairs, eh?"

Eddie gazed at the boy sceptically.

"I mean, we all know the food here at St Jude's is terrible," Campbell continued, "an'-"

"Campbell," Eddie interrupted with a sigh, although he was slightly amused. "Are you suggesting that the leftover food from the kitchens mutated a rat into a ball of fluff?"

"Well, I don't know, do I, Eddie?" Campbell snapped in annoyance. "But…" he trailed off, eyes widening. "Leftovers!"

"Eh?" Eddie asked, frowning.

Campbell, however, didn't reply. Instead, he was on his feet, hurrying out of the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

"I just wanna see her!" Campbell protested, struggling as Stuart held him back from the door of the treatment room.

He could see Rose inside, lying on the bed, with that Northern Doctor who'd come with her sat by the bed. He looked annoyed, Campbell realised, and looked like a friend of Stuart's with that leather jacket on. He hoped the psychiatrist wouldn't be too hard on Rose when she came to.

"I suggest yer calm down, else you'll be out for the count too," Stuart hissed in his ear, trying to drag Campbell away again.

"Stuart? Campbell? What's going on?"

Isabel appeared a frown on her face.

"He was tryin' to get into the treatment room," Stuart replied, nodding at the room Rose was in. "Insistin' on seeing that lass."

Isabel sighed.

"Campbell, you can see Rose when she's well enough again. Now come on, come away, else we'll have to sedate you too."

"Aye, I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Campbell snapped angrily. Part of him felt guilty at how Isabel stepped back slightly, shocked at his outburst. But he didn't care. "'Cause I bet you're in on it too, aren't ya? Another freaky little animal bouncin' around the place, an' when Rose almost caught it, you sedated her!"

"Animal?" Isabel echoed in confusion. "Campbell, has Francine been bringing animals in again?"

"No!" Campbell snapped in frustration. "Why does everyone keep askin' tha'? It's a… It's a…"

"Campbell?"

"It's a ball of fur," the teenager admitted with a sigh.

He heard Stuart snort behind him, and Campbell tried once again to wrench himself from the man's grip, even though he knew his efforts would be fruitless.

"Might be something she brought with her, a toy," Isabel said to Stuart quietly, seeming to have suddenly forgotten Campbell was there. "Like that Police Box. We'll have to ask Doctor Smith once he comes out of the Treatment Room."

Isabel glanced from Campbell to Stuart and back again.

"Let him go, Stuart, he won't do any harm," Isabel told him.

Campbell felt Stuart stiffen behind him. But then, after a long moment, Stuart let him go. Campbell straightened, quickly backing away from the man. His back hit the wall and he finally stopped trying to back away. Stuart just shook his head and walked off.

"You can wait outside until Doctor Smith says you can see Rose," Isabel instructed Campbell seriously. "And that's _if _he says you can see her. He may not want anyone in there for a while."

Campbell sniffed and nodded. As Isabel walked off, he sank to the floor, back against the wall.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Good. You're awake."

Rose frowned as she cracked her eyes open. Everything was most definitely blurry. As shapes began to become more defined, she looked to the left, to see the Doctor sat on a chair. She was in a bed, Rose realised, underneath some thin, scratchy sheets.

"Doctor?" she managed, throat dry. "Wha' happened?"

"They sedated you, Rose," the Doctor told her, voice hard. "You started yelling your head off before shooting off down the corridor. They sedated you before I could get there to stop them."

The more the Doctor spoke, the clearer Rose's head became. She'd been chasing the Puffskein, she remembered, and Campbell had run after her… But then the Doctors and nurses had come, and everything had gone black.

"Wha' about the Puffskein?" Rose asked quietly.

"It's around somewhere," the Doctor responded. "But I was more concerned about you."

"'M fine," Rose told him, even as she had trouble focusing her eyes.

The Doctor looked at her sceptically.

"You're jeopardy friendly," he told her seriously. "They sedated you, and now you have god knows what chemicals running through your bloodstream. I'll have to give you a detox once we get back to the TARDIS."

"'M fine," Rose repeated, a little more forcefully that time. "Campbell said he's been sedated a few times, an' he's alright."

"Campbell," the Doctor responded, seeming to spit the name out in disgust, "is a manic depressant. They're already pumping numerous chemicals into him with pills and injections."

"But it's not hurting him, is it?" Rose asked, brow suddenly furrowing as she tried to sit up.

"Course not," the Doctor responded, suddenly beaming. "It's doing quite the opposite, in fact. It's helping him."

"But if it's helping Campbell, why are you so freaked out about them injectin' me with the stuff?" Rose asked, voice tinged with annoyance.

The Doctor sniffed.

"It's not his Mother that I have to explain it all to," the Doctor told her, although Rose was almost certain he was hiding something. "Don't fancy another slap."

Rose wanted to press the matter, but, just for a second, she thought she saw a glimmer of fear in the Doctor's blue eyes. And so, Rose pursed her lips and snuggled back down beneath the sheets.

**~StormWolf10~**

They were bringing round the cocoa by the time the Doctor finally left the Treatment Room.

"Doctor Smith!"

The Doctor blinked, and turned to see Campbell sat on the floor. It took him a moment to remember his alias.

"What are you doing out here?" the Doctor asked, having found his voice again.

"Wanted to see Rose," Campbell replied, looking up at the man. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," the Doctor responded, a little softer. He paused. "You can go in for a few minutes. She's a bit groggy, though."

Campbell grinned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Oh, aye, the sedatives always make people woozy," Campbell agreed with a wry grin.

The Doctor nodded, watching the boy carefully. He wasn't sure just how much Rose had told the boy, but she'd mentioned earlier that he thought she had schizophrenia. With any luck, Rose had kept quiet. Then again, she'd been hinting away when she'd met Adam, and from what he'd seen earlier in the radio station, Rose seemed just as taken with this Glaswegian lad.

"How old are you, Campbell?" the Doctor asked the boy suddenly.

"Nineteen," Campbell responded with a small frown.

"Great. Just bloody great," the Doctor muttered, jamming his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and walking off down the corridor.

Campbell blinked, frowned, and shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure if that Doctor Smith could be trusted. As Rosalie had said when they'd planned their 'Spot the Loony' game at the Mental Health Week open day, not all the staff were certified non-loonies. And Campbell was willing to bet all his packs of cigarettes, his guitar, and his headphones that there was something not normal about Doctor Smith.

**~StormWolf10~**

The creak of the door was what woke Rose from her nap. She'd only been dozing, and she wondered if the Doctor was coming back to check on her.

"Back already?" she asked with a wry smile, eyes still shut. "I may be jeopardy-friendly, but even I can't wander off from a hospital bed!"

It was then, and only then, that Rose cracked open one eye and turned her head towards the door. Her smile froze. Instead of the Doctor in the doorway, like she'd expected, it was Campbell. Dark blonde hair falling over his eyes, hands in the pockets of his light jeans, a small smile on his face.

"I just came to check you were alright," he said after a moment, moving towards the bed. "'S never nice, the first time they sedate yer."

Rose nodded loosely, cracking a yawn. Campbell grinned.

"That'll be the sedative wearing off, then," he told her cheekily, sitting down in the chair the Doctor had only vacated only five minutes before.

They descended into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I shoulda stopped them."

Rose blinked, frowning as she looked over at Campbell again. The lad was staring at his hands, not meeting her gaze.

"What for?" Rose asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

She was still a little dizzy from the sedative, but she didn't care. She was much more concerned about Campbell.

"I shoulda tried to stop them," Campbell sighed, glancing up at her before returning his gaze to his clasped hands. "Shoulda tried to help yer."

"And then what? They'd have sedated ya," Rose told him with a small smile.

Campbell shrugged. There was another long pause.

"I saw it," Campbell murmured quietly. "I saw the thing you were chasin'. 'S real, isn't it, Rose?"

Campbell met her eyes then, and all Rose could do was stare.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Fantastic," the Doctor sighed, pacing the room. "Absolutely fantastic. So, not only do we have no idea where the Puffskein is, but we also have a loony wanting to join in."

Campbell was watching the exchange from his place on the chair beside Rose's bed. He was still looking rather nervous, eyes never leaving the Doctor, even as the Time Lord paced. Rose was sat up in bed, sheets bunched around her legs.

"Doctor, Campbell can help! He knows what we're looking for, and it's not like you'll have much time to try and track it down," Rose pointed out, annoyance tingeing her tone.

"Oh, and I suppose after that you'll want to bring him along in the TARDIS, too?" the Doctor shot back, arms folding over his chest.

Rose huffed, but didn't respond. Instead, her cheeks flushed slightly. She'd been caught out. The Doctor scoffed.

"The TARDIS?" Campbell echoed.

"That Police Box you saw outside," Rose explained, turning to face Campbell a little more.

Campbell's brow furrowed even further, then looked to the Doctor for guidance.

"Just… Just say that this is all real," Campbell began, wide-eyed. "That there's a ball of fluff runnin' around the hospital. How are Rose and I meant to catch it without being sedated?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a knock on the door, and the conversation was interrupted.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Of all the things to happen in here, I dinnae think I'd be wandering about looking for a humming ball of fur," Campbell grinned as he made his way down the hospital corridor the next day.

Rose grinned back at him, and laughed.

"My Mum's so gonna slap the Doctor when she finds out he had me in here," Rose responded with a laugh.

Campbell slowed to a stop, and Rose's grin faded as she looked at the boy. He looked hurt, upset.

"You're not really a schizophrenic, are you?" he asked quietly, hands in his pockets and hair almost obscuring his eyes from view.

Rose swallowed. Campbell looked away.

"Who are yer, really, then?" he asked, tone hurt. "Is this all some sort of trick? Next you're gonna tell me there is no Puffskein, or whatever you called it." Campbell shook his head angrily, jaw clenched as he looked away. "I trusted you."

"Campbell," Rose began worriedly, upset that she'd hurt her friend, "I… I'm sorry, but I couldn't- can't- tell you the truth."

"Why not?" Campbell demanded angrily, arms flailing as he stepped towards Rose. She automatically stepped back. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'd never believe me," Rose responded quietly, shaking her head.

Campbell scoffed.

"Try me," he responded, flinging his arms wide.

Rose took a deep breath, and looked up and down the corridor. They were alone.

"The Doctor… He… He's not human," Rose began carefully, wringing her hands in concern. "I travel with him, in his TARDIS. That blue box. Everything I told you yesterday, about it being bigger on the inside, is true. It's my home. The Doctor's a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords, and his TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space. He can feel the turn of the Earth beneath his feet. I'm from London in 2005, Campbell."

Campbell blinked. Opened his mouth. No sound came out. He shut his mouth again. Finally, he found his voice.

"I think I'd better get you a nurse," he said, backing away as he frowned at her.

Rose sighed, and darted forward to grab Campbell's hand as he turned away, effectively stopping him from walking away from her.

"Campbell, please!"

Campbell turned back towards her with a sigh. And then froze.

"Rose," he began slowly, nodding over her shoulder. "Is that what we're looking for?"

Rose frowned, turning slowly. And then, she grinned.

"That's exactly what we're looking for!" she replied quietly.

"Well, how do we grab it?" Campbell asked, watching as Rose began edging forward.

Rose, however, didn't respond. She was too busy edging towards the Puffskein.

**~StormWolf10~**

"They're gonna section yer for this," Campbell muttered as he and Rose walked slowly, side-by-side through the ward.

Rose just grinned at him, tongue poking out from between her teeth. Campbell shook his head, and grinned back.

"Of all the ridiculous things I've done," he continued, running a hand through his hair, "this definitely tops them."

They'd managed to corner the Puffskein, Campbell throwing his jumper over it before Rose scooped the creature into her arms. It was still bundled in Campbell's jumper, Rose clutching it to her chest as they made their way past medical staff and patients alike.

"Ah, Campbell, Rose, there you two are," Isabel said as she spotted them. She frowned at Campbell's jumper in Rose's arms, but didn't question it. "You've missed your morning medication, you know. I'll call Doctor Smith and he'll come to see you."

Rose and Campbell both nodded, watching as Isabel walked away. Stuart watched them suspiciously, but Campbell took Rose by the arm and steered her towards the radio station. They'd only just entered the room when the Doctor appeared in the doorway. He grinned as his eyes fell upon the bundle in Rose's arms.

"You got it, then?" he asked, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Rose nodded and Campbell grinned.

"Aye," Campbell announced happily. "We managed to corner it. Threw my jumper over it and Rose just picked it up."

"Right, good," the Doctor nodded, smiling. He held his hand out to Rose. "Come on then, Rose. Better get going."

Rose took the Doctor's hand, but frowned as she did so.

"Is that it?" Campbell asked, brow furrowing. "You're just gonna leave?"

The Doctor blinked, smile never faltering. Then, he nodded.

"Yep," he told the boy. "Got what we came for. Nice meeting you, and all that. Come on, Rose. Better get you discharged."

"But-" Rose began.

The Doctor, however, was flinging open the door and walking out. Rose sighed, and shot an apologetic look at Campbell.

"Well, go on then," Campbell sighed dejectedly. "No point you staying here. You're not a loony."

He didn't meet Rose's gaze, even as she kissed him on the cheek. Moments later, he heard the door shut behind her.

**~StormWolf10~**

"That was rude, ya know," Rose told the Doctor angrily as they crossed the grass of St Jude's hospital, the Puffskein still bundled in Campbell's jumper in her arms.

"We're not bringing another pretty boy onboard, Rose," the Doctor responded over his shoulder.

As he reached the TARDIS, he pulled his key out and unlocked the door.

"I told him the truth, you know," Rose continued suddenly. "About the TARDIS. And about you not being human. And about me."

The Doctor snorted, and glanced over his shoulder as he pushed the door open.

"He's a psychiatric hospital, Rose," the Doctor reminded her. "Even if he tells anyone the truth, they're not likely to believe him."

"So is that it, then?" Rose asked, anger rising even as the Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS. "No one will believe him, an' he doesn't deserve a trip as thanks."

"Yeah, because that worked out so well with Adam, didn't it?" the Doctor reminded Rose, annoyance in his tone. "Now, either get inside, or stay here in 1994."

The Doctor disappeared further into the TARDIS, and Rose couldn't be sure whether he would actually leave her behind or not. But she still had the Puffskein in her arms, and it had to be returned to its natural habitat… With a huff, and a final glance up at the hospital, Rose stepped inside the TARDIS. And it was then, only then as she turned to shut the door behind her that she saw Campbell sprinting across the grass. Rose heard the Doctor flipping switches and pressing buttons on the console.

"Rose!"

The Doctor looked up just as Campbell stumbled through the TARDIS doors and the dematerialisation sequence began. Rose grinned at Campbell as he stared around the TARDIS in awe. Behind her, she heard the Doctor audibly sigh.

"Fantastic."


End file.
